Science of the Paranormal Kind
by Infinite Aura
Summary: DTMG Portal Crossover cowritten by Me and Noveltrix.


The angry sound of defeat rang from Spencer's room. But business in the household went on as usual, for the cry was not by a living entity.

"Billy just let me help you this time!"

"No! I will defeat this puzzle! Nobody defeats the Cobra and gets away with it!"

Spencer sighed. He had spent at least 18 minutes on this one simple puzzle, but the ghost was stubborn. And he was becoming such an aggressive player, that the teen was beginning to fear his controller was toast.

"Billy please just hand over the remote. You aren't going to solve this one." Spencer tried again, hoping to rescue the device.

"No way Broito! I just need to find the talking ball that tells me what to do that's all! Come on you, show up already!" the ghost shouted at the screen, making the character repeatedly jump up and down on the button she was standing on.

"The talking ball isn't going to help you any Billy. He is just as clueless as you." Spencer chided.

"Oh he will, he's just hiding from my awesomeness. He just can't handle the Cobra." Billy pouted.

"Sure. Listen. All you need to do is put the cube over there. On the button."

Billy blinked, and let that information sink in for a moment before nudging the joystick and subsequently the camera angle, revealing the cube in the room.

...

"Oooooh!"

Spencer sighed. He bought the games Portal and Portal 2 a few weeks ago and finished them. But, Billy insisted he give it a go anyway. He watched as Billy then maneuvered over and picked up the cube, before running back over to the button to put it down. He shouldn't have been surprised the star's forte wasn't in gaming; Billy was more of a musician than anything else. Or an undead comedy act.

"Aha! Check it dude, I beat it!" he gloated.

"Oh how I'd love to see you try the next one if the first was sooooo hard."

Billy grinned, "Is that a challenge?"

"I think so compadre. Go for it." Spencer smirked.

The ghost's grin widened slowly, "You're on, what are the stakes?"

"If you lose you have to eat a whole jar of CHUNKY peanut butter."

"What? But that's disgusting," Billy whined, "you can't make me commit blasphemy!"

"Blasphemy? Please. There is nothing religious about peanut butter. And if you win?" Spencer asked.

"Hm," Billy put on this thinking cap-quite literally- and was quiet for a few seconds before bursting out dramatically, "If I beat this next round you do everything I say for a week!"

"You're on!" Spencer watched on as Billy entered the next chamber. There were many buttons and walls. Each wall with what was called a portal surface.

Billy moved the camera around so he could examine each one, looking determined and thoughtful.

"I see thingies on the walls. I bet those are important!"

Spencer sighed. There was absolutely no way Billy could pass this. He could smell the peanut butter already.

"Well? Make your move!"

After a few minutes of running around the room and trying out different things, he still wasn't much farther into figuring this one out; it felt like he was missing some important detail and it drove the deceased rockstar crazy. What did those weird panels mean? Then he saw the buttons and cubes and the grin was back in no time. Piece of cake.

"What are you smiling about?" Spencer asked, confused. What was he up to?

Fingers moving at lightning speed, Billy positioned the cubes on the buttons opening up the portals and hopping through, it took even less time to figure out the puzzle this time and he was feeling pretty awesome about it. Unfortunately for him, he was almost at the end when something unthinkable happened. Somehow, for some inexplicable reason, the worst possible thing that can possibly happen happened. He pressed the wrong button.

"Looks like you lose this time Cobra. I'll get the PB." Spencer joked.

"N-No!" Billy gasped, "Don't do this I'm your Bro! Give me another chance?"

"One more time that's it. No retries!"

"Thanks Spence!"

"Yeah yeah. Just don't mess up this time. Or you will face a chunky second death."

"No need to tell me twice."

After another ten minutes or so of playing, the result was even worse, this time he messed up at the halfway point because something probably wasn't completely centered.

"Nooo," the ghost cried, "How did that even happen?" already he could feel the tears of frustration, "I was so close the first time it should have been easier!"

"Sorry dude. At least you tried though right? I'll revoke my side of the bet to three spoonfuls if it makes you feel any better." Spencer consoled him. Just what they didn't need. Another drama fit.

But the ghost did not hear that second part, he had already burst into a melodramatic fountain of tears.

"I'll never beat this game I'm so pathetiiiiiiiic!" he sobbed.

"Billy watch out!" But, it was too late. The game console was already soaked to the brim in ectoplasm.

The temper-tantrum ceased abruptly at the sound of his name, Billy's face showing no sign of its previous anguish and instead a confused frown.

"Say what now Brocifus?"

"You got your ecto all over the console again."

Billy darted over to the console to inspect it, poking it curiously to see if it did anything, "Really? It doesn't look like it."

But those words were taken back, an ominous monotone laugh sounded from the game.

The ghost screamed in fright and zipped behind Spencer in a moment of panic. "Yeaaaaaaaaagh! What the hey?" he exclaimed, shaking like a leaf.

"Wait" Spencer thought. "It's too early in the game. She shouldn't be alive yet..."  
"Who? Alive? What?" Billy never got his answer, as a clawed arm like one of those machines at the fair shot out from the screen, snatching Spencer and retracting faster than the ghost could grab him. More laughter followed.

"Welcome, my new test subject!"


End file.
